smo_speedrunfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Return
A cap return is the name given to the few frames after Cappy returns to Mario after being thrown. During a cap return, Mario has more movement options; namely: triple throws, cap return spins/twirls and cap return jumps (crjs/catches). Cap Return Spins A cap return spin occurs when Cappy returns to Mario whilst Mario is in midair and the player presses A/B. A cap return spin is when Mario undergoes a spinning/twirling animation and gains horizontal distance. Mario can only perform one cap return spin before touching the ground or wall jumping and cap return spins are usually used in conjunction with a cap bounce due to the accelerated speed at which Cappy returns to Mario after a cap bounce. To perform a cap return spin: *The player must throw Cappy whilst in midair or throw Cappy whilst grounded and become airborne *Whilst in midair, the player must press A/B shortly after Cappy returns to Mario If all is done correctly, the player will perform a cap return spin A variant of the cap return spin is the 'homing cap throw spin' or hctt (commonly misreffered to as a hct which is an abbreviation of homing cap throw). A homing cap throw spin is when the player performs a cap return spin but whilst Cappy is away from Mario, the player shakes their controller so that Cappy returns to Mario faster. A hctt is normally used instead of a normal cap return spin since the player loses less vertical height with a hctt than they would with a traditional cap return spin (provided they do not use it in conjunction with a cap bounce). However, the hctt has another advantage over the cap return spin as it can also be used in conjunction with a cap bounce to gain more horizontal distance. To perform a hctt: *The player must throw Cappy whilst in midair *The player must shake their controller whilst in midair and press A/B when Cappy returns to them If all is done correctly, the player will perform a homing cap throw twirl Cap Return Jumps A cap return jump (known also as a crj or catch) is when Cappy returns to Mario whilst Mario is grounded and the player presses A/B. This causes Mario's vertical jump height to be increased from a normal jump. A crj is the 2nd lowest jump in the game (ahead of a normal jump) but has some interesting propeties. A crj overrides the animation of jumps, double jumps and triple jumps and as such will not have the same height. A crj also allows a triple jump to be performed whilst the player has a rocket flower activated. To do so: *The player must activate a rocket flower *The player must jump once *The player must perform a double jump that is overridden by a crj *The player must perform a triple jump If all is done correctly, the player will perform a triple jump with a rocket flower activated Triple Throws A triple throw is when the player throws chains three Cappy throws in the same fashion they would chain three jumps to perform a triple jump. The third Cappy throw will result in a triple throw where Cappy is thrown faster. Triple throws are usually used in conjunction with hctts to lose even less vertical height when performing a cap return spin. Triple throws are extremely useful in trickjumping and are sometimes used instead of spinthrows if a spinthrow is not an option Category:Movement